days
by reiei
Summary: Perayaan ulang tahun pertama yang diingat Oikawa adalah ketika ia berusia 4 tahun. Hari itu ia bangun dengan sebuah kue coklat lengkap dengan lilin ulang tahun di atasnya (or, a late birthday fic for Oikawa)


_**.**_

 _ **days**_

 _ **.**_

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Disclaimer:**

Haikyuu! belongs to Haruichi Fureudate

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Perayaan ulang tahun pertama yang diingat Oikawa adalah ketika ia berusia 4 tahun. Hari itu ia bangun dengan sebuah kue coklat lengkap dengan lilin ulang tahun di atasnya, membuat senyuman tak kunjung lepas dari wajahnya. Dan setelah membuka kado pemberian orang tuanya -sebuah pesawat _remote control_ \- Oikawa cilik telah berlari keluar rumah dengan sepotong kue dan kadonya.

"Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan, lihat, aku dapat kue!"

Iwaizumi, yang tampaknya baru saja bamgun, menatap potongan kue itu dengan penuh perhatian.

"Apa hari ini ulang tahunmu, Oikawa?"

"Yup!"

"Ooh... Kau beruntung. Kue itu kelihatannya enak."

"Ini suuuper enak, Iwa-chan! Cobalah, cobalah!"

"Huh? Kuenya untukku?"

"Tentu saja, Iwa-chan. Aku berbaik hati membagi kue ulang tahunku denganmu, jadi kau harus berterima kasih! Kau tidak mau?"

Ekspresi Iwa-chan ketika menerima kue itu membuat Oikawa bersumpah dalam hati untuk selalu membagi kue ulang tahunnya pada temannya itu setiap tahun, hanya agar ia bisa melihat senyum lebar itu lagi.

"S'lamat ulang tahun, O'kawa," ujar Iwaizumi kecil dengan mulut penuh kue dan wajah belepotan. Oikawa nyengir lebar, namun tawanya pecah melihat wajah bocah itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di musim panas sebelum mereka masuk sekolah dasar, Iwaizumi memberikan hadiah pertamanya untuk Oikawa.

"Oi, selamat ulang tahun," ujarnya sambil mengulurkan seekor kumbang rusa besar berwarna biru mengkilat.

Oikawa tidak tahu Iwaizumi berburu kumbang itu seharian untuknya.

Iwaizumi tidak tahu kenapa Oikawa mendadak menangis ketika ia meletakkan 'kado' itu di tangannya.

Oh, dan Oikawa merahasiakan bahwa kumbang itu lepas ketika ia membawanya pulang, yang membuatnya menangis sekali lagi ketika sampai rumah dan membuat orang tuanya kebingungan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Iwa-chaan. Aku mau pulang...," rengek Oikawa yang tengah berjalan di belakang Iwaizumi, tangan kanannya menggenggam ujung kaos temannya itu sementara tangan kirinya mengusap ujung matanya yang basah.

Kala itu tahun kedua mereka di sekolah dasar. Setelah acara ulang tahun kecil-kecilan di rumah Oikawa, ia dan beberapa anak lainnya memutuskan bermain di taman. Seperti biasa, mereka menghabiskan musim panas dengan berburu kumbang di hutan kecil di dekat taman, tapi kali itu Oikawa masuk lebih jauh dari biasanya. Iwaizumi, dengan iming-iming kumbang besar langka yang dilihat Oikawa, mengikuti bocah itu. Namun bukannya menemukan kumbang besar langka, mereka malah menemukan ladang bunga matahari.

Mata kedua bocah itu berbinar melihat hamparan bunga matahari yang lebih tinggi dari mereka itu.

"Iwa-chan, ini keren!" seru Oikawa kecil sambil berlarian di antara bunga-bunga itu.

Iwaizumi mengangguk, matanya tak lepas dari sosok Oikawa yang, entah kenapa, tampak seakan berkilauan di bawah matahari musim panas dan kelopak bunga matahari. Dan tanpa disadari keduanya matahari sudah hampir tenggelam.

"Iwa-chaaan..."

Tak betah mendengar rengekan sang brunette, Iwaizumi menarik tangan yang menggenggam ujung kaosnya dan menggandengnya selama perjalanan. Tentu saja, dengan berusaha menyembunyikan bahwa tangannya sendiri gemetaran dan ia berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan air matanya.

"Jangan cengeng, Kusokawa! Kita akan segera sampai rumah."

Keduanya berhasil pulang berkat kaos alien menyala-dalam-gelap milik Oikawa -kado dari orang tuanya yang sempat ditertawakan oleh Iwaizumi- dengan rambut penuh dedaunan dan beberapa luka kecil karena tergores ranting pepohonan. Setangkai bunga matahari yang dibawanya menjadi saksi bisu petualangan mereka hari itu.

('Hadiah dari Iwa-chan!' jawabnya ketika ibunya bertanya dari mana ia mendapatkan bunga itu.)

Setahun kemudian mereka berhasil menemukan kembali ladang bunga matahari itu tanpa tersesat, dan menjadikannya 'markas rahasia' mereka berdua.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tahun itu Iwaizumi menghadiahinya bola voli. Mungkin karena ia tahu bola milik Oikawa sudah tak layak pakai setelah berkali-kali dipakainya berlatih. Atau mungkin, itu adalah caranya untuk menunjukkan dukungannya atas kecintaan Oikawa pada voli. Iwaizumi memang tidak ahli dalam mengungkapkan apa yang dirasakannya, tapi jika ada yang bisa mengerti apa yang dipikirkannya tanpa kata-kata, Oikawa-lah orangnya.

Tahun itu tidak ada kue ulang tahun, tapi Oikawa mentraktirnya ramen sepulang latihan, dan cengiran di wajah Iwaizumi tak ada bedanya dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pernah sekali Oikawa merayakan ulang tahunnya tanpa kedua orang tuanya. Saat itu orang tuanya harus pergi keluar kota untuk menjenguk saudaranya yang sakit, tapi Oikawa tidak bisa ikut karena ada pertandingan penting esok harinya.

Oikawa Tooru, untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah ulang tahunnya, merasa kesepian. Atau setidaknya begitulah yang ia rasakan sampai Iwaizumi muncul di depan pintu rumahnya dengan sebuah cupcake, lengkap dengan ucapan selamat ulang tahun dan lilin kecil di atasnya.

"Uwah Iwa-chan, aku tidak menyangka dibalik kepala super kerasmu itu ada otak yang bisa memikirkan hal semanis ini!"

"Kau mau aku melempar kue ini ke mukamu, huh, Kusokawa?!"

Oikawa hanya terkekeh -sambil agak meringis- ketika Iwaizumi menghadiahinya sebuah tinju. Dan seperti biasa, ia membagi kue ulang tahunnya dengan 'Iwa-chan'nya.

Malam itu ia berakhir menginap di rumah Iwaizumi.

('Kau takut di rumah sendirian, Kusokawa? Jangan bilang kau takut hantu?'

'Bukan begitu Iwa-chan! Aku takut ada alien yang hendak menculikku!')

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tahun itu ia berharap kemenangan melawan Ushiwaka akan menjadi kado ulang tahunnya. Sayangnya ia harus menelan pahit. Harapan itu hanya menjadi sekedar harapan. Tapi tidak apa, ada Iwa-chan yang mau meminjamkan bahunya dan menangisi kekalahan ini bersamanya. Dan Iwa-chan berjanji akan mengalahkan Ushiwaka-chan bersamanya. Janji itu sudah cukup sebagai kado ulang tahun baginya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kalau dipikir-pikir, Iwaizumi telah menemaninya sejak pertama kali ia bisa mengingat ulang tahunnya. Bocah berambut berantakan dengan plester yang seringkali melekat di jidatnya itu selalu ada di sampingnya, selalu menjadi orang yang diberikannya potongan kue ulang tahunnya. Kini ketika ia telah masuk universitas, ia tak lagi bisa -dan tak mau- membayangkan bagaimana ia menghabiskan hari-harinya jika Iwa-chan tidak ada di sampingnya. Tapi ia sadar, cepat atau lambat hal itu akan terjadi. Ia tidak bisa memonopoli Iwa-chan selamanya... 'kan?

"Iwa-chaaan. Hari ini panas sekali!"

Keduanya tengah duduk di salah satu bangku taman setelah mengecek universitas baru mereka— ya, keduanya beruntung karena diterima di universitas yang sama.

"Jangan berisik, Kusokawa, kau membuat udaranya makin panas."

"Ooh, apa itu artinya Iwa-chan mengakui kalau aku 'hot'? Terima kasih atas pujianmu, tapi apa kau baru menyadarinya sekarang, Iwa-chan? Otakmu benar-benar lam— aduh! Kasar sekali, Iwa-chan!"

Mengabaikan racauan Oikawa, Iwaizumi menengadahkan kepalanya, berusaha menikmati angin yang kadang berhembus sementara keringat mengalir turun dari wajahnya.

"Hei, Oikawa..."

"Hm?"

"...apa kau mau tinggal bersamaku?"

"Eh? Eeeh?! Iwa-chan apa kau baru saja melamarku?!"

"Bukan begitu Ku-"

"Aku bersedia."

"Hah?"

"Aku mau hidup bersama Iwa-chan selamanya."

Iwaizumi hendak memprotes karena ia tidak mengajak 'hidup bersama selamanya', tapi apapun yang hendak diutarakannya mendadak meleleh melihat senyuman Oikawa, senyuman yang hanya diberikan untuknya. Mau tak mau ujung-ujung bibirnya ikut tertarik ke atas.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Tooru."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **fin**


End file.
